Love On Deck
by NothingMoreThanStories
Summary: Princess Adella daughter of King Triton envies her little sister, Ariel for finding her prince while she's still searching for love. Fed up with all the mermen, Adella decides to take a journey her younger sister took. With the help of the Dark One she succeeds into becoming a human. Would she find love, or would her life be at risk?
1. The Storm Attacks The Jolly Roger

The turbulent sea attacked the ship with all its might, trying to drown the thieves that dared to sail across its shimmering surface. The waves were exceptionally powerful as they crushed into rocks and the Pirates ship. The waves crushed into each other in a rapid pace both horrifying and thrilling. It violently splashed droplets of water into the air. The sea was seething with anger as it sent winds to howl and waves to drown. Clouds of every shade of grey invaded the peaceful azure sky with electrical bolts and thunderous storm it terrified the wanderers of the sea.

The water thrust at boats and crashed into rocks. Roars of the wind as it swept by sent shivers down the sailors spines. The thick taste of salt clung to the air as rain crashed onto the surface of the sea. The storm cackled and roared at the intruders. The waves grew from swift movements to harsh and vicious crushes.

Through it all a pirate ship sailed swiftly across the ocean surface. Loud deep voices sung a song known only to the thieves and beggars. Together they sang as the sailed into, yet another storm, but no pirate fears a storm; a man that fears a storm better stays home with a flowery gown on and work on his knitting skills.

_"Fifteen men on a dead man's chest_

_Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum  
Drink and the devil had done for the rest  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum.  
The mate was fixed by the bosun's pike  
The bosun brained with a marlinspike  
And cookey's throat was marked belike  
It had been gripped by fingers ten;  
And there they lay, all good dead men  
Like break o'day in a boozing ken_

_Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum."_

The ship shook as strong waves collided with the wood causing the salty water to splatter onto the deck. The rain slapped onto the faces of the men as they worked together to sail through the menacing storm. Hand in hand, they worked. As the men worked on getting the water back into the sea and coming out of this raging storm alive, a captain stood observing his crew. Every now and then he'd shout out a demand and correct an error of one of his crew.

They sailed across the vicious sea victoriously. The waves caused the boat to sway from left to right, causing the crew to loose control of the boat but only for a second, once again they were in control and the boat sailed on their demand. But of course the crew only followed the demands of their captain. As the waves crushed into the boat and shook the men on board, the boat sailed through it all with all it's pirate glory. The men continued to sing, with each quake they're voices increased in volume.

_"Fifteen men of the whole ship's list_

_Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!  
Dead and be damned and the rest gone whist!  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!  
The skipper lay with his nob in gore  
Where the scullion's axe his cheek had shore  
And the scullion he was stabbed times four  
And there they lay, and the soggy skies  
Dripped down in up-staring eyes  
In murk sunset and foul sunrise  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum."_

The gusts of rain lashed down the deck and whipped the many faces of the crew. The wind continued to thrash and roar in a vicious manner and Captain Killian Jones took this opportunity to save his crew from death and started to shout demands at random crew members. The Captains black hair was drenched with his black jacket clung to his toned body and his piercing blue eyes somehow seemed to glow through the storm. For a pirate he was quite handsome, which gave him the advantage of luring beautiful woman into believing his gibberish love talks.

"Gangham!" His voice cut through the loud booming noises of the thunderous storm. A young man with fudge brown eyes, cheeks full of freckles and orange hair hurried towards his Captain. "Aye, C'ain?"

"Stow all t' sails, lad!" Killian yelled. The young man nodded before turning away and to attend his given chore. Killian turned on his heels and fired another demand, "And Chang, smartldoubloons all t' hatches down!"

"Aye, Aye!"

The voices of the struggling men fought the thunderous sounds as they carried on singing.

_"Fifteen men of 'em stiff and stark  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!  
Ten of the crew had the murder mark!  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!  
Twas a cutlass swipe or an ounce of lead  
Or a yawing hole in a battered head  
And the scuppers' glut with a rotting red  
And there they lay, aye, damn my eyes  
Looking up at paradise  
All souls bound just contrawise  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum."_

Both men got there job successfully done before a powerful wave thrashed at the ship. "Drop t' anchors, lads!"  
The crew members secretly prayed to come out of this storm alive and in one piece.

_"Fifteen men of 'em good and true_

_Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!  
Ev'ry man jack could ha' sailed with Old Pew,  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!  
There was chest on chest of Spanish gold  
With a ton of plate in the middle hold  
And the cabins riot of stuff untold,  
And they lay there that took the plum  
With sightless glare and their lips struck dumb  
While we shared all by the rule of thumb,  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!"_

The storm suddenly disappeared, leaving not a tad bit of clue that a storm has raged just moments ago. The waves clammed to choppy waves and the sky cleared of any grey clouds to be replaced by the azure sky with lazy white clouds drifting around. Captain Killian's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. '_The weather never changes in an instant.. So, why was that?'_

_"More was seen through a sternlight screen  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum  
Chartings undoubt where a woman had been  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum.  
'Twas a flimsy shift on a bunker cot  
With a dirk slit sheer through the bosom spot  
And the lace stiff dry in a purplish blot  
Oh was she wench or some shudderin' maid  
That dared the knife and took the blade  
By God! she had stuff for a plucky jade  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum._

"Pull up t' anchor, Scab!" shouted the Captain, "Its time for another raid, lads." Loud cheers erupted as each man thought of the bottle  
of rum awaiting they're arrival and the many ladies whom are ready to take the pleasure of being a Pirates one night stand.

_Fifteen men on a dead man's chest  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum  
Drink and the devil had done for the rest  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum.  
We wrapped 'em all in a mains'l tight  
With twice ten turns of a hawser's bight  
And we heaved 'em over and out of sight,  
With a Yo-Heave-Ho! and a fare-you-well  
And a sudden plunge in the sullen swell  
Ten fathoms deep on the road to hell,  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!"_

'Unless King Triton is furious at something or shall I say someone.' With a stasfied smirk from the Captain, the Jolly Roger sailed across  
the sea with not much effort.

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you Enjoyed This Chapter!  
"smartldoubloons" means: "Fasten"**_  
_**Comment & Like! **_


	2. Just An Outcast

Under the storm that raged, on soft sand a body laid. A pale face with cheeks tainted with blue stared up at the sky, trying but failing from keeping the emotions at bay. White lips quivered as teal eyes tried to hold back the tears. A chilly breeze blew, sending shivers and tickling sensation to erupt at random. The wind flowing through her brown silky hair. The dark sky cried at its lost. She was always told that the sky only cried when the King seethes. _'He probably found out.' _ Guessed her conscious.

Her hands slowly grasped onto the soft silky sand as she awaited the change. The tear drops from the sky descended gracefully, it landed onto her face trailing down the dry skin. A swirling sensation started at the pit of her stomach; it feels like home with the drops of water that ever so lightly trickles down her body, yet it feels so strange. The sensation she gets whenever a cold breeze bypasses or how soft the sand is and how hard the rocks are. Everything in the human world is dry. Her finger tips traced down her arms._ 'I'm too cold and dry!' _Spoke her conscious wit disgust attached to each word. "But I'm free.." She whispered to the sky, trying to connivence herself that what she's aiming for is the right thing to do.

The Dark One has given her a special necklace in return for her yellow band of pearls. Adella shrugged off the oddness of him asking for a band of pearls when his price could be her heart. The special necklace is made of three rows of teal pearls encircling around the neck with a large teal stone dangling from the middle. The necklace as the she was told, is dipped in the rarest witchcraft potion; to give its wearer the power of converting into a human form.

_'Rub the gem three times, dearie whilst whispering the spell..' _The Dark One's voice echooed inside her head,_ 'But don't forget for the spell to work, a piece of your silky hair must be cut and held in your hand. Oh, you highness you might need this.' _She remembered him throwing at her a piece of strange clothing that human women wear which he called a dress, that was soon followed by what he called a cloak. Although its smooth and warm, it still felt strange to her.

Using her left hand, she rubbed the gem gently, in a circling motion while she murmured the spell.

_ "An mann hwa Ic willa to beon..  
Dryge eac hie cuman,  
Abugan me nu..  
Hwil se acweccan singan  
And se wolcen wepan..  
Abugan my tail in legs  
Afyllan my lungs be air  
Se an to beon an normal mann is,  
Adella  
Dohtor from Cyning Triton.  
Be se Magic of se flots  
Macian me an mann bein." _

Suddenly, her golden tail was covered by thick smoke. It encircled her tail as its color darkened, as soon as it came it faded away and was replaced by two slender, long legs. A smile laced her lips and giggles escaped her pink lips. She couldn't believe it, she's human! It feels incredible to be different and to finally now that love somewhere awaits her. Throwing on the dress that the generous Wizard gave her, it fits her perfectly. The dress is white in color and hugged at her waist and breasts. The dress is a sleeveless, A-line dress with a dropped waist paired with a sweetheart neckline that shows off a bit of her chest. Adella than adjusted her cloak. She let out a small squeal and got up to walk, but she immediately fell as she lost balance.

"This is going to take a while to get use too." She mumbled to herself before blowing away a strand of hair. Rolling her eyes she threw herself back onto the sand. _'I thought walking is going to be easy..' _Her lips turned into a frown.

All she's ever wanted is a man to love her, but every merman she went out with didn't exactly meet her standards. She wanted her Prince to be unique, soeone that seeks adventure and comes as handsome as man can get. Lately, after her little sister Ariel had run off and fell in love with a human Adella was ready to dig herself a hole and bury herself in it. She envied Ariel. And now she seeks her own adventure with a spice of love.

The storm ceased and Adella decided to get up and try walking towards the strange smell. Slowly she got up and stood on her legs which are now tugged in warm boots, her arms stretched next to her to maintain balance. Inhaling deeply, she took the first step. Her ankle twisted and she fell. Rolling her eyes, she stumbled to stand up and trying once more.

After several tryouts, Adella finally got the hang of it and made her way through the thick trees towards the source of smell.

* * *

**A/N: Thank You for sticking around even when I changed the story3  
So, what do you think?  
The translation to the spell is (its in Old English);  
****_"A human who I want to be..  
Dry as they come,  
Turn me now  
While the waves sing  
And the clouds cry..  
Turn my tail into legs  
Fill my lungs with air  
The one to be a normal human is,  
Adella  
Daughter of King Triton.  
By the Magic of the seas  
make me a human being." _**

**_If you're wondering what Adella look like - Lana Del Rey_**

**_Necklace; photos/tindink/7071013773/_**

**_Dress; i00. wsphoto/v0/559211390_ _**

**_Cloak; . _**


	3. Mesmerized

Her bare feet sunk into the moist soil as she made her way through a forest. It all was odd, yet mesmerizing. She could hear the echo of birds singing and chirruping from a distant and the ripple of a river near by. The atmosphere seemingly emits happiness with its natural melody. The leaves of the long trees forms a canopy overhead; a sort of protection to the animals that live on its grounds. Narrow beams of sunlight lightly seeped through the canopy, brighting the forest. Flowers of every color and type blossomed at the gentle touch of light. Rocks and twigs scattered the grounds with pedals of rainwater.

Adella gasped at the beauty of it all. Her hands traced the foreign seaweed like greens and the narrow browns, the colored petals, the rocks and even the small creatures she bypassed. She touched to feel and study the environment around her. "Trees..?" She mumbled uncertain wither these odd plants are what her younger sister told her about. Ariel had informed them all of what to expect on land but she seemed to have forgot to mention the beauty of the human world. It's exotic! Her wide teal eyes scanned the place around her, studying it all.

Twigs cracked under her feet but the pain was barely recognized for a girl whom is put under the trance of nature. The path took sharp turns, every now and then. Adella felt her heart rate increase at the sudden sound of the chatter of human beings.

**- L.O.D-**

Meanwhile, Captain Killian Jones and his crew boarded on dock of a nearby village; craving some rum and the feeling of women's flesh. Himself and his men swaggered towards a near by pub for some rum and possibly a lass to shag.

** - L.O.D-**

Hesitantly, the escapee stared wide-eyed through a gaping of draped leaves at an area bustling with humans. A street made of grey stones with carriages filled with all sorts of things from toys to food and jewelries to clothing. Children ran around playing and laughing while salesmen called out prices and adults roamed around buying what they desire. Pushing away the leaves, Adella took the first step into the main street.

Bewilderment swelled inside her as she watched with utter fascination; her eyes followed the little children that twirled and laughed, she found it hard to look away from such young and innocent humans. Caught up in her own world, Adella missed the numerous looks the people shot at her. Her dirty feet touched the cold stone floor as she carried on walking down the street. People bumped into her, young men stared at the beauty in a yellow cloak and women shot her dirty looks. Adella smiled at the some of the young gentlemen she caught glancing at her and ignored the jealous women.

She saw a bunch of people gathered around something, that from afar seems to joyful as the people clapped and laughed. Curiously, Adella stood on her tiptoes craning her neck to catch a glimpse, but all she saw were a twirl of colors. Sighing she walked closer and peeped from between to men. She watched some teenagers dancing and singing for money with elder men playing different sorts of instruments. Their was a girl with some sort of fabric tied around her legs to hold them together with wo fins made of another fabric at the end of what Adella assumed to be at mermaid tail, sitting on top a rock with a comb that brushed through her blonde hair, while in her other hand she held a glass and her upper body was covered with seashells. A group of teenage boys were dressed in some sort of pirate outfits adorned with wooden weapons and stood on a carriage. The music slowly started and the play begun as a man sung.

**"Twas friday morn when we set sail,  
And we had not got far from land,  
When the Captain, he sped a lovely mermaid.  
With a comb and a glass in her hand. **  
**_Oh the ocean waves may roll,  
And the stormy winds may blow,  
While we poor sailors go skipping aloft  
And the land lubbers lay down below, below, below  
And the land lubbers lay down below._**

Then up spoke the Captain of our gallant ship,  
And a jolly old Captain was he.."

A boy stepped forwards with a hat abd a jacket on and spoke to a sad tune. _"I have a wife in Salem town, but tonight a widow she will be." _The singer then took off singing the next verse.  
**"****_Oh the ocean waves may roll,  
And the stormy winds may blow,  
While we poor sailors go skipping aloft  
And the land lubbers lay down below, below, below  
And the land lubbers lay down below._**

**Then up spoke the Cook of our gallant ship,  
And a greasy old Cook was he.."**

A boy with greasy hair and a funny expression on his face with arms full of pots and kettles stepped forward. He snarled;_"I care more fore my kettles and my pots, than I do for the roaring of the sea." _

**_"Oh the ocean waves may roll,  
And the stormy winds may blow,  
While we poor sailors go skipping aloft  
And the land lubbers lay down below, below, below  
And the land lubbers lay down below._******

Then up spoke the Cabin-boy of our gallant ship,  
And a dirty little brat was he.."

_"I have friends in Boston town that don't care a ha' penny for me."_ Explained a little ginger head boy with freckles on his face.

**_"Oh the ocean waves may roll,  
And the stormy winds may blow,  
While we poor sailors go skipping aloft  
And the land lubbers lay down below, below, below  
And the land lubbers lay down below._******

**_Then three times 'round went our gallant ship,  
And three times 'round went she,  
And the third time that she went 'round  
She sank to the bottom of the sea.  
Oh the ocean waves may roll,  
And the stormy winds may blow,  
While we poor sailors go skipping aloft  
And the land lubbers lay down below, below, below  
And the land lubbers lay down below."_**

The music ceased to a stop and a loud thunderous applause broke through the crowd of adults and children.

She watched them sing and dance around. The story is also known to every sea creature. The mermaid that lured sailors to their death is called Lynn. She was known to be a kind hearted mermaid but her heart was destroyed by Dark Magic. She once loved a merman that was murdered by sailors and ever since then, she practiced Dark Magic. She used her powers for revenge. And no man or sea creature has ever been known to escape her wreath.

Turning on her heels, Adella decided to search for a job. After all, she would be needing the money for her adventurous plans.. And food. She smiled at herself, thankful for the time she spent listening to Ariel droning on and on about the outside world.


	4. Following The Music

Looking for a job was restless; every store with sign outside would either ask about her age or if she had any experience in working with whatever it is the job was about. She had to plead and beg but they never accepted a beggar. _Maybe I should've gave up a long time ago_, she thought to herself. Her head spinning with thoughts as she absently walked down a path towards the seashore where a pub full with many desperate men and harlots ready to pull their skirts up at the very sight of money.

Her bare feet carried her to a bench nearer to the beach than the pub. She sniffed at the tears that were begging to trail down her cheeks, she didn't want to give up love or adventure on the shear thought of not having a job. _A lot of people make their own jobs.. Like the people that sung on the streets or even the cute little kids that asked for money to save their mummy's.. I don't need a job to seek love.. Do I?_

Music whistled through the air causing her to pique. Granting her instinctual request, she followed the music. Her eyes glazed and her ears aware of the sudden drop or increase of the pitch. She ducked under long and thick chains of metal, jumped over small buckets of sources or wood, she turned swiftly into alleys and walked alongside the shore. Her route made her breath turn shallow and rapid once she came upon a wooden building with long windows and puffs of smoke coming out of the chimneys. Through the tinted windows shadowy figures danced and raised there glasses into the air, curiously she stepped closer and closer until she was standing in front of the door.

Pulling the door open she walked inside only to waltz into the middle of a frenzy. Men were dancing, drinks were spluttering to the ground, women with their skirts above there knees kicking and singing, and plates were flying. Everyone was dancing and singing with clothing and objects being thrown from that direction to that. A pump woman with bright orange hair tied up in messy hairstyle with freckles covering her face stood up on a table and bellowed. "Stoap it this instance or else.."

Everything seemed to freeze for a moment before returning its bustling atmosphere. The women stepped down the table and walked towards Adella. "Ye seemed tae be lost, dear." Declared the women, before adding. "Wid ye lik' ony hulp?"

Adella nodded her head before answering. "Yes, I'm looking for a job, Ma'am."

"Th' bartend, gill quit lest munth 'n' ah dae need a haun wi' servin` thae punters.." Exclaimed the ginger head.

"Please, I could help in any way." Begged Adella; mentally and emotionally drained.

The woman eyed her for a bit, studying her clothing and face before inquiring if she had the guts to handle pleasure hungry men and the many fights that broke. Nodding viciously at any questioning the older women asked. Her eyes squinted as she took in Adella, once again.

"Ye'r hired." Replied the women after what felt like hours had dragged on. "Name's Lucy 'n' nou come let gie ye a brief tutorial tae shaw ye a' th' wirk you'd be daein' in th' neist few days."

"Thank you.." Breathed Adella while rushing behind Lucy.

**- L.O.D -**

The pub they settled in was filled with dull music and rich men, to add up to the utter boredom that embraced his crew and himself was that no women were in site! His eyes ranked the men draped in the luxurious clothing and adorned in gold and silver. His eyes sparked and he turned his head to his men, he leaned in and whispered. "Treasure."

The men smirked at one another. Their actions were fast as they stood to their feet with their weapons pointing in different directions. "Give us all t' doubloons you've got and we'll leave you in peace!" Barked one of the crew members. The rich men reacted with throwing bags of money and jewels at them while the bartender unloaded the money the bar made.

Marking a nearby table with the words the _Jolly Roger _before walking out of the pub and towards the ship where Captain Killian Jones decided to sail to the closets village_; DunBroch Kingdom. _


	5. Looney Old Drunk!

**A/N:  
I changed the kingdoms; its DunBroch;  
home to Brave..  
Yupp, here ya go!**

* * *

Working in a pub is tiring and restless, especially in the kingdom of DunBroch. The place was always packed with sailors of all sorts and a handful of warriors and the occasional hookers with too much flesh showing. Through all the havoc that erupts suddenly and the stumbling drunks, Adella found it to be enjoying and eventful. Stories were shared about adventures and songs were sung about a historical event or the creatures of the sea. The warriors spoke of blood and death, while the sailors spoke of the mysteries of the sea and its magical creatures. Adella listened to everyone of them intently allowing her a glimpse of the adventurous journeys these men endured on daily occasions.

Tonight like the nights before was packed with hungry and thirsty men; either for food or the feeling of a woman's body. She could hear their thunderous footsteps as they entered the pub and screeching of chairs and tables as they pushed them around; dust fell from the ceiling of her underground room. She threw on her uniform; a flowing creamy dress with a décolletè top and a corset around the waist - which Adella found to be the most annoying and uncomfortable clothing which unfortunately of her, she has to suffer with as a human - with brown leather boots she hid well from Lucy. Facing the mirror she braided her hair into a loose side braid, Adella then rushed towards the stairs and up towards the tavern where its sure to be a bustle and a hustle.

Standing behind the bar to attended to her customers needs. "Hello, Gerard!" She softly greeted the old man that visited the pub every night.

"'Ello Adella." He smiled at her.

Smiling back before asking, "Been working, eh?" She asked while nodding her head at his dirty boots and hands.

The elder grinned and replied. "Och, aye th' steid is running wi' engery. Mah auldjin, Todd said he fun some diamonds!"

"Diamonds?! You thought you said the cave is filled with nothing but dirt and rock?" Questioned the Princess, while pouring the man some Brandy.

"Aye! muckle sparkling diamonds!" Described Gerard with his fist up in the air and toothless grin on his fcae. Gently she placed the metal cup into his hand, which trembled terribly. "Here's some Brandy, it'll keep you warm." She explained before panting his hand lightly and a fleeting smile she turned around to serve the other customers. _Poor old man works day and night in that eerie cave.. _

_**- L.O.D -**_

The Jolly Roger sailed across the sea, gracefully and through the darkness that stretched as far as the eye could see. On the quarterdeck stood Captain Killian Jones with his eyes ablaze gazing into his spyglass, getting a closer look of the land of warriors. Smirking at the sight of large mountains and waterfalls that fell into the sea.

"Jigs! A mile north and the pretty ladies are all yours, lad!"

His heart thumped with excitement; not only is the kingdom known for its lurking monsters but the many caves that are filled with treasure, all awaiting his arrival. His blue eyes sparkled with delight and the burning desire swelled within his chest.

The lights of the kingdom were finally twinkling brightly before their eyes. At the signal of the Captain, two men threw down the anchor at the sight of the dock, the crew stumbled a bit once the ship hit the wooden docks. Another group of men threw down the ropes and hooks, before climbing down and tying the rope around the hooks of rusty metal.

Gracefully the pirates un-boarded the ship and trudged up the mountain towards the kingdom of DunBroch.

_**- L.O.D -**_

Time ticked by slower than the waves of shallow stream, Adella's body was sweaty and sticky from the bustle of work and the hide and seek game she had with filthy drunks trying to bed her. The crowd of sailors, warriors and hookers finally deduced to a man slumbering next to the crackling fire. They all left in a chaos of laughter and drawling songs. Broken bottles and shreds of glass with torn fabric and clothing and stains of blood scattered the tables and floor of the tavern . After the pieces of glass and clothing was collected and thrown away the Mermaid crouched down low and brushed the floor viciously trying to remove the stains of dried blood.

Huffing in annoyance. _Why isn't it clearing away?! _Frustrated she dipped the sponge into a bucket of salt water and soap, before she returned to trying to brush the huge stain of blood off of the floor.

She continued to rub and rub until the water cooled and her hands were scattered with blisters did she succeed with removing the stain. Sighing, she popped down on a near by chair. Her back and arms ached, pulsing with pain. Slowly her eyelids drooped and her muscles relaxed. _Finally some peace. _

Lucy walked out of the kitchen door and into the pub to the sight of the younger lass snoozing on the chair. Her lips lifted up at the sight, shaking her head she returned back into the kitchen to finish up cleaning the dirty dishes.

_**- L.O.D -**_

The crew cautiously walked through the kingdom, each time a knight passed by they'd duck their heads or carry on walking. The alleys were empty and eerie and so were the streets. No one was out and about, expect the usual knights guarding the kingdom from thieves. The map led them into allies fit for one man to walk down and poorly built houses. They came across some late night hookers that clung to them and seductively asked for a night in bed and some money; some of the crew left with them while the others followed their Captain thriving for the feeling of gold and diamonds in their hands.

Turning a corner, Killian bumped into a somber old man causing them both to stagger back. The Captain recomposed himself and was about to walk away when the man stumbled to his feet before swaying from side to side while he sung; "Diamonds in th' cave! A pot o' gowd fur me! Sing alang men!" Although his words were stammering and constantly interrupted by hiccups, they caused the pirates to halt and listen to his gibberish song. "Rich.. Ah wull be.. Smothered in gowd 'n' silver 'n' ilka lass wid waant me, nou! Diamonds we fun thaim!" He swayed on his wobbling feet before tripping over his own foot. He chuckled and stammered. "Mah pockets ur heavy wi' dosh."

Killians eyebrows rose at the sight of poorly dressed man, a plan rapidly forming in his head. He crouched over the man before asking. "Are you alright, lad?"

The man nodded his head while rolling his eyes and flailing his arms around. "A'm rich!"

Nodding his head as his lips thinned. "You spoke of diamonds? Can you tell me where you found them?"

Gerards eyes leisurely drooped. His chest rose calmly. Frustrated, Killian shook the man harshly. "Wake up, old man! Where's the diamonds, lad!" He yelled at the sober old man.

His eyelids rose a bit and his brown orbs peeked at Killian, starring at him before he lazily muttered. "Lucy's tavern.."

"What 'bout a bloody tavern?" His eyebrows pulled in; confused and frustrated. _Why couldn't say it all at once!_

"Adella.. Wull.. L.." Loud snores came out of the slumbering man.

Rolling his eyes, Captain Killian Jones turned to his crew. "Seems like we need some rum." He declared.

_Lunatic. _


End file.
